King Alteon
- AQW= }} - DF = - 2= - Art= }} - AQW = - Chaos= - 2= - 3= - 4= }} }} }} |race= Human |gender= Male |relatives= Wife: Queen Lynaria Alteon Daughters: Princess Brittany, Princess Victoria and Princess Tara Alteon }} King Alden Alteon, formerly Sir Alden Alteon is the king of one of the largest city in Lore, Swordhaven, aswell as the Kingdom of Greenguard itself. And he wields the Mighty Dragonblade. Biography Beginning He was a simple farm boy named Alden in the Kingdom of Bladehaven, the now Swordhaven. The kingdom's king's daughter, Princess Nadine was taken from her castle room. King Timascus calls the greatest warriors in the land and Sir Vatone answers the call. Neither Sir Vatone nor his knights or mages return. Alden is a squire and is outside the castle collecting wood when he sees one of Sir Vatone's knights. The knight tells him that they all were slaughtered in their quest. With his last breath the knight places a medallion in his hand and tells him that he is bound by law and the forces to continue the quest. The young squire rushes to King Timascus and shows him the medallion. King Timascus quickly tells Alden that he is the kingdom's and the princess' only hope. King Timascus tells Alden to goto train with Sir Fonzus the ways of the sword well to be battle-ready. After that he first goes to Murlwood Swamp, and making his way through the crocodile-like creatures that kidnapped her. Murlwood Swamp Alden went to the Murlwood Swamp and slayed the lizardmen on his path only to find himself being blocked by a white-skinned tough-looking giant one who appeared to be their boss known as Crocos. After delivering the final blow and defeating Crocos, Alden took the giant key from him and continued his way. Muertum Forest Knowing that the Lizardmen handed the princess to the Undead Barbarians and telling the king to the dark and ghostly woods known as Muertum Forest. A battle between him and the Undead Barbarians clashed and Alden won. Only their queen is left to hand him over the princess. The events turned not what he liked when he defeated the Undead Queen. She told him that their Dark Ruler's halfway to the blazing Mount Fouldoom. Knowing that, he updated the king with the newly-found information and moved to continue his quest to Mount Fouldoom but he must first get through the Caverns of Khronos. Caverns of Khronos He moved forward to the caverns but was blocked by the bulky and hardy race of Orcs. They were so brutal and never stop as long as they have something in their hands to bash humans with. After slaying the huge grunts he found the Orc Boss, Alden knew that he must knock him out since he has a key in his possession, the leader was defeated, Alden requested help from him since the key is more huge than the last key but the Orc hoped Alden dies a hundred deaths and insulted him refusing. Alden ignored that and continued his way through the gate. Mount Fouldoom To the creatures that appear to pack a punch more brutal than the other races Alden met, the horned Minotaurs. Alden slashed them one-by-one until reaching and knocking their leader back to the lava. Alden found the missing Nadine but heard a ear-shattering roar. Searching where the source of the roar was from, he found the Dargeeian Ridge Dragon and an evil looking-knight that sounded like the "Dark Ruler" that the Undead Queen spoke of. The knight greeted the squire, Alden figured that the tone of his voice was of Sir Vatone, Alden asked if didnt Sir Vatone and his army die, but Alden was told that he prefers it to be Lord Valoth and that he simply led the army to a trap. Defeat of the Dragon The dragon went to defeat King Timascus but Alden followed the dragon and knocked him down a cliff. He gained the Name of Legends; Sir Alteon as a reward for his victory. Early life Alteon and Valen Back when Sepulchure was once a great swordsman called Valen - heroic, pure of heart, and ever ready to defend the innocent and weak. Men respected him, boys looked up to him and women adored him. It was said that Valen the Pure-Hearted was so skilled with swords that he never lost a duel, ever. Which is why Valen's greatest flaw was his inability to accept defeat. Of course, he never experienced defeat. His life was blessed with never-ending victory. He befriended the young Alteon (known by the name Alden) and the beautiful healer Lynaria. Together the trio fought the villains of the land into an unstoppable army of the good and overthrew the evil Tyrant King. People hailed him and Alteon took the throne and became king, though Valen was not jealous, it was something else King Alteon took that filled Valen with jealousy. Alteon loved the people of his Kingdom. To so many heroes of Lore, he was a father figure... a shining beacon of hope. Love It was no secret that both Alteon and Valen had fallen deeply in love with the same woman. They had a private duel to determine which of them would ask for her hand in marriage. Since Valen had never lost a duel, the few who knew about the fight were surprised to learn that King Alteon married the gorgeous Lynaria. Wedding Destroyed But on the day of their wedding, the Champion of Darkness, known as Dethrix, attacked with his army of darkness and kidnapped the queen-to-be, Lynaria. King Alteon was commanding his Knights in the battle to save his Kingdom from the army of darkness. Valen's Adventure His only hope of seeing his kidnapped queen-to-be was in the hands of his greatest and most trusted Knight, Valen. Out of loyalty and love, Valen battled alone, slaying countless DoomKnight Overlords to reach Lynaria, who was held prisoner at the bottom of the Necropolis. He reached the lowest level and battled Dethrix, who was the Champion of Darkness, in a final duel that would seal Lynaria's fate. But Valen lost, but even in death he was not willing to accept defeat. His plea was heard by the shadows. The Mysterious Stranger appeared before Valen and offered him cursed DoomKnight armor. And so becoming consumed and cursed. Read more in Sepulchure about Valen King Alteon and Lynaria Sepulchure brought Lynaria safely back to King Alteon. A page is ripped in the book which says all this. Sepulchure and Lynaria Sepulchure has probably stolen Lynaria from King Alteon, because it says and therefore Sepulchure and Lynaria had a child... (which is Gravelyn) Ink stain. Betrayed... Again, acid burned area of the page. Rise of the Shadowscythes And thus, Sepulchure united the villains of the land under the banner of the Shadowscythe and began raising an army. The war between the forces of King Alteon's Good and Sepulchure's Evil began. King Alteon battled the evil forces of the DoomKnight Sepulchure. Sepulchure has killed the Champion of Light, Lynaria when she tried to free him from his cursed armor with a spell. The Rose In DF it is said that the anti-magic organization, The Rose, have even gained the support of King Alteon. War of Good and Evil In AQW during Friday the 13th during the final battle between good and evil King Alteon and Sepulchure squared off to personally finish their battle once and for all that had plagued the forces of good and evil by surrounding the city of Swordhaven. He fought his way to the king's throne room with his loyal minion Chuckles to finally confront the king and end the war. He and the king fought but both seemed evenly matched. Interrupt and Chaos As each side was ready to deliver the other a finishing blow, a winged figure descended and interrupted. The figure revealed himself to be Drakath, an old underling of Sepulchure. Drakath then raised his sword and defeated Sepulchure and King Alteon, covering them in chaos. Sepulchure conversed with Drakath about the unlikelihood of his defeat at Drakath's hands, and was then killed by the once ally. His armor collapsed and what little that remained of him erupted into the sky. Drakath heard Gravelyn's cry from the flying fortress above and shot it down, where it then crashed into the side of a mountain. He mortally wounded King Alteon.... leaving him infected with the chaos. It was truely a Kingdom in Chaos. But King Alteon was no ordinary man, he did not succumb to the infection and wisely knew there was only one way to save the land from Drakath. The land needed to be united... a truce must be forged between the forces of Good and Evil. The Hero So he choose you, the Hero, to travel to the fallen undead flying castle of Shadowfall and convince Gravelyn, the leader of the evil foces to take part in the truce. A bold move considering Gravelyn is the daughter of his former arch-enemy, Sepulchure. You did the impossible and the truce was losely formed. So, just as King Alteon had united the land against that evil King a long time ago, you had now united the land against the ChaosLord Drakath. In the great adventures that followed, King Alteon always had the answers. He always knew the right thing to do. Alas, it was only a matter of time before the Chaos finally overtook him. King Alteon knew this day would inevitably come. That is why he selected the Hero, he selected the Hero to do what is right, and save the world from what is coming next. The Hero is now their only hope. Royal Wedding and Chaos The Hero defeating Chaos Lords and King Alteon was getting more and more into Chaos. King Alteon talked with Lord Brentan about Princess Brittany and told that he knows how much he loves her and convinced him to marry her. The Royal Wedding was attacked by Chaos, but the Hero has defeated them. But during the last part of the Royal Wedding, King Alteon has finally turned into Chaos completely and ends the wedding, and also killing his daughter, Princess Brittany. The Hero had to defeat King Alteon. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters in Bladehaven Category:Characters in DragonFable Category:Characters in AdventureQuest Worlds Category:Characters in AdventureQuest Category:Deceased characters